boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouko Nanane
|image1 = KyoukoNanane_novel.png |kanji = 七音 恭子 |kana = ななね きょうこ |rōmaji = Nanase Kyōko |ability = Aroma |species = MPLS |gender = Female |age = 17-18 |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |affiliation = Gang of Six |relatives = Unnamed Parents |novel_debut = Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora }} Kyouko Nanane (七音 恭子, Nanane Kyōko) is a character from Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora. Possessor of the ability Aroma (アロマ, Aroma), she is an MPLS and a member of the Gang of Six. Personality Kyouko initially has a playful and mischevious personality, often teasing Kasumi Mikage and generally appearing cheerful and happy-go-lucky. However, beneath that exterior, she is a very troubled young woman. Having come from a broken family, she ran away and decided to live on her own. However, lacking much money, she has to live in hotels and, before she and the other four first members of the Gang of Six found the money planted by the Towa Organization with their abilities, was even homeless for a time. She is ashamed of having to live that way, and so she does her best to hide her personal life, even her actual age, from the other members as much as possible. Kyouko fell in love with Kasumi, but was always afraid to confess her feelings. In the end, after the Hivemind incident, the Kasumi and Kyouko parted ways, hoping to meet again one day. Appearance Kyouko is a taller for a girl, able to even pass as an adult, even though she is apparently younger than all of the other members of the Gang. She has short dark brown hair in a bowl cut, and blue eyes. She is often shown dressed in an orange tracksuit and jeans. Background Like most other members of the Gang, she has a complicated background. She comes from a broken family, with her parents rarely caring about her, spending most of their time with different partners. In the end, Kyouko decided to run away from home and live on her own. However, do to her lack of money, she nearly ended up homeless. One day, by chance, she met Kasumi Mikage, and, detecting a familiar smell from that future, with her ability, became friends with him. Soon afterwards, the two met Mitsuo Kazumiya, and then Kouji Koumoto and Nozomi Tsuji. The five, using all of their abilities, managed to detect the location of a pile of money left as a trap by the Towa Organization. The group, having gone to collect it, were detected by Yuu Tenjiki, ordered to lie in wait until somebody takes the bait. Yuu initially went towards them in order to eliminate them, as per his orders, but then, he was noticed by Kyouko. The group immediately befriended the synthetic human, unaware of his true identity, thus forming the Gang of Six. Abilities *'Aroma' (アロマ, Aroma): Kyouko's MPLS ability, which allows her to detect scents from the future. The exact details are vague, but it appears she can either recognize scents which she has smelled in the future, or she can detect the smell of events that havent occured yet, thereby deducing the situation. On its own, it is not very useful, only working well in tandem with all other future-predicting abilities. In order to use her ability, it is presumed that Kyouko has an amazingly accurate sense of smell. Story Boogiepop in the Mirror Trivia *Kyouko's last name, Nanane, means "heptachord". *Kyouko's first name means "respected child". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:MPLS Category:Gang of Six Category:Third Civilization Characters